Beacon of Hope
by DarknessRising10
Summary: After the twins were separated whilst protecting Bumblebee & the Allspark from Megatron, Sideswipe found the Autobots on Earth, including his & Sunstreaker's lover Ratchet. Despite staying, he never gave up on finding his twin & at the end of each Earth day, he sends a homing beacon into space, calling for his other half. Finally that call is answered. SideswipexRatchetxSunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Written for posting in the twins_x_ratch community in LJ but I thought I would share it here too.

Warnings: Romantic pairings but nothing heavier than kissing.

I do prefer writing these three, as well as the majority of my stories, in G1 so I hope I have done them justice in this verse.

Thanks go to Acidgreenflames for throwing a few random words at me, after reading my summary, to help inspire me for the title. Sometimes I feel the title is the hardest part.

**Disclaimer: **This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 1/2**

_/ Comm. Link /  
__ :. Twin bond .:_

* * *

Diego Garcia, a tropical coral atoll located south of the equator in the central Indian Ocean. Measuring roughly 14 miles long by 5 miles wide, it stands nine feet above sea level. The military base there is stationed at the North end of the island, at Eclipse Point, and roughly four to five miles away from the base is a concrete runway which is just under 2.3 miles in length, running southwards from the ships causeway to Marianne Point. From this point on, the island is made up of thickly wooded areas and no longer used plantations.

It is reported that at any given time, between 3,000 and 5,000 US troops and civilian support staff live on the island and now, it is also home to the Autobots...

* * *

As stars glimmered brightly in the velvet night sky like homing beacons in the vast universe, a sleek frame stood alone watching in silence, studying the pattern of the different constellations visible from Earth. After absorbing the essence given off by the celestial lights, a beam of light suddenly emanated from the insignia inscribed on silver coloured plating, a new beacon projecting through the galaxy in an attempt to guide one being back to the side of another.

On this rocky shelf at the opposite end of the island that housed the Autobots, Sideswipe stood proud, servos on hips, watching, waiting for a response to the light. Not a circuit did he move until a comm. link from his Commanding Officer interrupted his thoughts.

_/ Sideswipe, return to base immediately! Our human allies will start their next inspection of our hanger in forty five Earth minutes and all Autobots must be accounted for! /_

Venting in frustration, the silver mech checked his chronometer. At his full vehicular speed it would only take him 4.64 Earth minutes to cross the 14 mile expanse, however in this terrain he would not be able to gather much speed and with the wooded area requiring him to transform into biped mode, slowing him down considerably, he guessed he had maybe ten minutes, fifteen at a push to continue sending the beacon.

Then again, if he disobeyed his CO and failed to be present when the humans carried out their inspection, his punishment could result in him being unable to return here the following evening.

_/ I'm on my way Optimus. /_ He waited for a response from the Prime.

_/ Be sure to hurry then. /_ The Commander instructed, and the link was closed.

Loathed to turn off the beacon, the front liner remained immobile for a few more of Earths short minutes. Looking into the depths of the sky he found himself wondering 'why should tonight be any different?'

Once again, the Autobot was roused from his reverie when the sound of an engine came from behind him. After the engine hushed Sideswipe heard sounds of a transformation sequence from vehicle to biped mode before a servo settled on his shoulder. He flinched slightly under the touch but relaxed as the familiar vocaliser sounded in his audio receptor.

"Sideswipe, why do you do this to yourself night after night?"

Sideswipe kept his optics firmly on the few clouds that were caught in the shaft of light that extended from his chest. "I miss him, I feel incomplete without him. I thought you of all mechs would understand that!"

A thicker set framed mech now stood before the front liner, optics glinting just as brightly as the stars, capturing the attention of the brooding mech. There was a faint vent before the deep vocaliser sounded again. "I do understand. Pit I miss him too but he could be anywhere Sides."

The owner of the words did not want to continue but it had to be said. "We know that he survived the attack on Tyger Pax, after all you would most certainly not be here now if he had been killed then but after you two were separated, it is likely that he was captured by the Decepticons…" the words trailed off, as if to complete the sentence would make it true.

Optics that usually looked at this mech with warmth turned icy cold, as did the tone that accompanied them. "It sounds to me Ratchet that you've given up on him!"

Ratchet let out a long vent. He had by no means given up hope but he was a realist. "You know that is not true Sideswipe, it is just…well, do you not think that Sunstreaker would have answered our calls if he could've?"

The silver mech bristled, he knew that what the older mech had said was true but he could not let go. He knew deep inside of his spark that Sunstreaker was still alive but as for his whereabouts, well, he just could not give up. "Don't you think I know all of this? I felt his anguish once we were separated and as I searched, I lost trace of the bond but that did not mean I couldn't feel his life, here inside of me!"

Allowing the coldness to melt from his optics, Sideswipe extinguished the beam of light from his chest and moved closer to Ratchet, resting his fore-helm against the medics own as they both held on to each other.

Quietly Sideswipe intoned, "Oh Ratch, I thank Primus every day I found you, without you I would've lost it by now."

The medic chuckled deeply. "Who says you haven't?"

Ratchets words were muted as the younger mech inclined his face closer, allowing their lips to barely brush against each other.

Both mechs savoured the contact that they rarely experienced these days. Every move of the Earth stationed Cybertronians was scrutinised by the Earthlings and for the time being, their Prime had forbid any physical relationships between mechs, believing that the humans would not be accepting of this.

To the majority of those who knew of their existence, which by now was most of the US after the live broadcast given by The Fallen, they were still perceived as robots. It saddened the Autobot leader that they were still not accepted as sentient beings, fully conscious and capable of feeling everything and anything their human counterparts did.

The only people who had truly accepted Optimus and his crew for who they were, were Sam, Mikaela and a few of the Soldiers within the N.E.S.T team, however the Prime did not wish to offend those who did not understand them and as beings which stood between 15 and 32 feet tall and little privacy, most physical activities could not always be carried out in secrecy.

Under normal circumstances, Optimus knew that any mechs that were in relationships would have sneaked away to gain privacy but since they were housed on an Island in the middle of the Indian Ocean, which was constantly watched by a live satellite feed and patrolled by the US military, privacy was non-existent.

However at this moment in time Sideswipe needed comfort and the reassurance that he was not alone, so ignoring the fact that they could get caught, he persuaded Ratchets lips apart with his glossa and lost himself in the warm comfort that was waiting for him.

Ratchet, slightly more conscious of being discovered, momentarily resisted until the warmth that radiated through his frame took command of his sensors and he welcomed Sideswipes talented glossa.

For a moment they were not stood on that rocky shelf overlooking the coral reef that kept them penned in on the island, they were alone in the depths of space, enveloped in the blackness of infinity and surrounded by nothing else but the starlight. As their kiss deepened a need grew inside of them, a need that for many stellar-cycles they had had to bury, first when they were separated by their respective missions, then as instructed by their Prime once they were reunited.

As the passion between them was unleashed, Sideswipe ghosted his servos over sensitive cables and circuits that followed the contour of Ratchets back, causing the air to hitch in the medics vents. Their moans were swallowed by one another and as Sideswipe pulled Ratchet closer into his embrace, the heat that built up in their frames wrapped around them, hugging them tighter together.

Ratchet tried to ignore the nagging in his processor telling him that they had to stop but finally he came to his senses. He knew that once the floodgates were opened there would be no stopping them so he had to put a stop to this now. Pulling out of the kiss he firmly placed a servo on his lover's chest and gently pushed him back. Sideswipe growled at the intervention and tried to pull their frames back together.

"Stop" Ratchet vented, "We have to stop! We risk being discovered." It took all of the medics resolve not to allow himself to be drawn back in by Sideswipe.

"Slag the humans, they're hardly innocent when it comes to this and if they don't like it, then they shouldn't watch!" The aroused mech slid the medic's servo that was placed on his chest down to his lower panels.

Air caught in Ratchets vents as he felt the burning heat from within. He had missed this so much, the heat, the love, the intimacy. He could easily give in to the growing desire inside of him but he would not. Not for now anyway. They really did need to return to HQ. Growling at his own frustration, he kick started his cooling systems and forced himself out of the strong embrace before things could be taken any further, then transforming into vehicle mode he commanded the front liner to return with him.

Taking a moment to cool his own systems down, Sideswipe reluctantly transformed into the sleek Corvette mode that he had adopted and followed Ratchet.

He had his twin in mind when he chose his alt. mode as no matter what design of disguise they chose, they would always use the same, each then adding their own little bits of their identity to their form and as soon as Sideswipe saw this vehicle, he knew that this design would appeal to the vanity of the younger of the two.

* * *

In the depths of space a fireball burned through the darkness, casting aside any debris that dared to block its pathway, leaving a fiery trail in its wake. There was only one destination in target for this object and nothing was going to stand in its way. Not even the galaxies that it had to travel in order to find what it sought.

As the Autobot insignia penetrated deep into the darkness of space, co-ordinates of the area that it stemmed from were locked in. Finally the concluding leg of the journey was underway.

At the speed at which this bolide travelled, it was not long after the beacon of light had been detected that the space traveller entered Earth's atmosphere but the force of hitting the magnetic field that blanketed the planet played havoc with its telemetry, causing it to veer off course and sending it crashing into the coastline of one of a number of islands.

Sinking to the seabed, molten metal hissed and sea water bubbled as it cooled. Hidden in the darkness of the ocean, a transformation began and a form unfurled from the compacted mass.

With the alteration complete, the upper half of a bipedal frame protruded from the shallower waters of the coast line, optics focusing and adjusting in the darkness, catching sight of the shore. Making its way to dry land, briny water poured from seams and joints as the frame became further exposed.

Eventually, a shadowed protoform stood proud on the sand, the only parts visible in the darkness were the two cobalt optics looking inland and heavenward, recording the view in an attempt to gain bearings. The Cybertronian inhabitant knew that he had not landed at his intended destination but he was not too far from where he needed to be.

Turning his back on the cliffs behind him, optics scanned the ocean that stretched for miles. What, or rather who this being sought was out there in the dark expanse.

As the protoform remained motionless, inside the spark that gave it life pulsated, sending a silent message across the watery miles. There was only one other being that would receive this silent message and Sunstreaker prayed to Primus that his twin was paying attention.

* * *

Two Autobots entered the hanger just in time to be accounted for in the inspection carried out by the humans. The Prime raised an optic at Ratchet, silently questioning his Officer to his whereabouts and the medic opened a comm. link to his Commanding Officer.

_/ Picking up Sideswipe from his usual haunt! /_

Optimus dispelled a little air from his vents and being mindful of Ratchet's feelings for the missing front liner, he asked /_/ Have you reiterated the possibility that Sunstreaker may not be able to respond, that he may be a prisoner…if alive at all! /_

The Autobot leader winced as the pain this comment elicited, flickered across Ratchets face but the medic quickly composed himself. _/ We have spoken of this and whilst he concedes that Sunstreaker may not be able to respond, he believes that he is still very much alive, he still feels a part of him in his spark /_

The Prime shifted his gaze over to the older twin who had sat himself down on some crates, slightly distancing himself from the others. _/ Do you think the twin bond is still intact? We always expected that if one died that the other would not likely survive but is there a possibility that the bond would have diminished over the distance? /_

_/ I honestly don't know Optimus._ / The medic answered privately whilst outwardly shrugging his shoulders. /_/ A split spark is a split spark, there is no changing that. But as Sides cannot feel any of the emotions he would usually feel from his twin, whether it be that of fear, pain or anything else, I have wondered on several occasions if the connection is still there. /_

Optimus continued to watch the silver front liner, he felt for the younger mech. In his nine million year existence the Prime had seen more mechs than he could account for lose their lives, some of whom he were close to and it had hurt him to his core, but he could not comprehend how Sideswipe felt being separated from his twin.

As the CO and CMO stood in what seemed a contemplative silence, the human now stood on a raised platform knew differently and he cleared his throat to draw their attention.

Turning to look at the soldier, Optimus nodded a greeting at him and addressed him. "Major Lennox."

"Prime" Lennox nodded back, "It is time for the roll call. If you could assemble your troops we can get this over with."

The soldiers that made up the human part of N.E.S.T disliked doing this to the alien inhabitants of their planet. It was if they did not trust the Autobots yet all these beings had done since arriving here was protect the fragile looking life forms. Okay, so some people would insist that the alien species had brought the war to this world, however the Decepticons had already done that and the Autobots could not just leave them too it, not even when the Allspark had been destroyed.

Although a few more Autobots had arrived since their return from Egypt, there were not many members to this rag tag group so the roll call took very little time and once completed, Major William Lennox kept his position on the bridge that brought him to a level that he could communicate from with the large Autobots.

"Optimus, we have received word that N.E.S.T will be relocated to a warehouse in Washington."

The Prime quizzed the Major. "Why the change in location? Were we not stationed here to keep us away from populated areas?"

Lennox nodded in agreement "This is true but the location was compromised once the Decepticons detected our position so General Morshower has been instructed to relocate N.E.S.T."

Master Sargent Robert Epps, who had remained on the ground below, spoke up. "Besides, your existence ain't much of a secret anymore, seeing as most of the US population watched the Deceptipunks broadcast!"

Whilst the conversation continued between Optimus and the human Military, chatter bubbled amongst the rest of the Autobots. Being inland could only be good news to them as they felt like prisoners on this island and they craved being able to get away.

Despite the excited chatter, Sideswipe sat at the back brooding to himself. If they relocated then would Sunstreaker be able to find them? What if he was homing in on the last beacon that was sent into space? Sideswipe could not control the questions that filtered through his processor and he withdrew deeper into himself.

As he sat there trying to work out the answers a warning alarm sounded, telling them that a foreign entity had entered their atmosphere. As various humans and mechs ran to their stations, working to identify what the object was and where it was headed for, the lone silver Autobot remained seated, still preoccupied over moving locations.

Suddenly there was a surge in his chest and his spark danced wildly sending a warm energy through his circuits. Frowning, he looked downwards, waiting to see if it repeated itself.

There it was again. It was not the sort of pulse he had when he was excited or apprehensive. Nor the sort of pulse felt when a hidden fear coursed through him but the type of pulse that only he could experience. The pulse that told him that the missing half of him had returned.

Sunstreaker was on Earth and he was not a million miles away either!

Sending a response back over the spark bond, Sideswipe looked around the hangar for is mate. Seeing that he was still engaged with Optimus, Ironhide and the human soldiers, studying reports of the readings picked up, the front liner quietly made his way to the large doorway. Before he managed to get through the exit, his comm. link activated.

_/ Where do you think you are going? /_

The younger mech looked over at the group of Officers, catching optic contact with Ratchet. _/ To locate Sunstreaker! /_

There was a pause over the link _/ Sides this really is not the time, now I order you to remain here! /_

Sideswipe scowled at the CMO _/ But he… /_

_/ But nothing! You need to await your orders so get your aft back in here! /_ Ratchet could see a look of defiance in the face of the front liner and as Sideswipe cut the link and stormed out, Ratchet growled out loud, attracting the attention of the group he was with.

Lennox, Epps, Optimus and Ironhide followed to where the medic stared but all they saw was the empty doorway.

"Ratchet!" Ironhide rumbled, "Wha' gives?"

The medic turned his attention back to his comrades. "Huh?"

"Wha' in Prahmus has got yer attention?"

Optimus quickly swept his optics around the now busy hanger. "Sideswipe!" he stated.

"Wha'?" Ironhide looked confused, "Wha' abou' him?"

This time Ratchet answered. "He has left the hanger again!"

William Lennox shook his head in amusement. "Trying to keep tabs on you lot is like trying to babysit a bunch of children!"

This comment earned the Major simultaneous glares from the two of the Autobot Officers which only caused him to laugh out loudly, attracting the attention of other Autobots and soldiers alike.

Epps was the first to speak up. "I don't know what we're worried for, it's not as if he can go anywhere. We are surrounded by water." Then as an afterthought he asked, "Can you guys swim?"

"Yes" Optimus answered. "But not vast distances and the sea water here would eventually do damage to our forms should we stay submerged for too long, so it is highly unlikely he would try that. What I am more concerned about is if Sideswipe is desperate enough to get off the island he could decide to return to his protoform, leaving him free to transform into his travelling pod mode. I fear that if he does choose to do this, he could end up anywhere other than his intended destination as we already know that the Earth's magnetic field can send us off course."

"And do you think he would do this?" Lennox enquired. If there was a chance the Autobot was going to leave the island, he needed to intercept.

Prime looked at Ratchet questioningly.

"Well, he did tell me he was going to locate Sunstreaker!" Ratchet answered.

"Which means?" Epps queried.

Ratchet now looked at Optimus with wide optics as realisation hit him. "He thinks he is actually here!"

All optics and eyes were now wide in question. "He tried to tell me something but I cut him off, telling him to get his aft in here!" and barely allowing himself to hope, he intoned, "what if Sunstreaker answered the call?"

Optimus placed a comforting servo on his old friends shoulder. He knew how deeply the relationship ran between Ratchet and the twins and how it affected his friend when they were all separated by their duties, not to mention how Ratchet and Sideswipe had refrained from fully rekindling that relationship, as ordered, when the latter finally arrived on Earth.

In his resonating but caring tone, the Prime asked "Do you think that it is possible he is here?"

The whole hanger was silent now, all curious to know what had caused the pensive look on the medics face.

"Ratchet?"

The medic had zoned out, wondering to himself if it was possible but hearing his name snapped him out of his thoughts and with a frown he snarled "What!"

Epps took a step back from his position on the ground, hands raised in a gesture of surrender, he did not want to be stood nearby when the giant metallic being started stomping about.

"Do you think it is possible?" Optimus repeated.

Calming down, Ratchet replied "Slag, anything is possible!"

With this response Major Lennox started ordering some of his soldiers together. They needed to reach the front liner before he could attempt to leave the island. Then turning to the Autobot Commander and medic, he told them, "First we will intercept Sideswipe and then if his brother is here, we will find him!"

* * *

Sideswipe hated to disobey Ratchet, yes he liked to wind his lover up in more ways than one but to outright disobey him, it actually hurt him to do so. He reasoned with himself though, Ratchet had not let him explain so what choice did he have? Sunstreaker had finally made it here and he was not leaving him out there.

He drove at full speed through the base and made his way towards the runway. None of the human driven vehicles here were fast enough to catch him on the smooth surface so he could easily move away from anyone trying to obstruct him. Unsure if Ratchet would have had the soldiers he was with alert outside security of his departure, Sideswipe knew he needed to get through that gate without stopping.

Gauging the height and distance he would have to travel, as he approached he quickly transformed into biped mode and whilst sliding across the surface, he aimed one of his cannons at the ground, propelling himself skywards. Twisting his frame, he summersaulted over the gate and as he landed in a steady crouch on the other side, he took a moment to record the look on the faces of the soldiers there before he transformed back into vehicle mode and followed a familiar path across the island.

The first couple of miles after the runway were smooth running, the roads were man made and had a layer of asphalt however, the further away from HQ he moved, the rougher the terrain became. This was where he to be careful, his low suspension in this form meant that he could easily pick up damage from debris on the ground.

Sometimes he could move away from his pathway and travel along the sandy shoreline that edged the islands basin but now the tide was at full height, leaving the dirt track as his only option and slowing his speed considerably, he picked his way around pot holes and small boulders. This path was not much travelled at all, the most use it had received was from Sideswipe but usually his journey was less urgent than this one. He did consider moving off the track to his right but the vegetation grew far too deep, hiding any dangers that could be lurking there. No, it was better to keep this route, that way he could at least get to the other end of the island undamaged.

Sideswipe was forever picking up injuries, it was inevitable part of a front liners life, keeping Ratchet busy with repairs. When he came back with a dent in his armour that his own self-repair system could not deal with, Ratchet would very often give him a matching dent whilst grumbling about being a medic and not, as the Earthlings called it, a panel beater! All the time though, Ratchet would have a glint in his optic, relishing in the opportunity for the physical contact with his lover and Sides would just sit there grinning at him, fighting the urge to pounce.

A shiver coursed through the Corvette as he thought of this, which was no mean feat in this mode but that was the effect the cantankerous mech had on him, even after all this time. Guilt then settled in again, guilt that he had disobeyed Ratchet and had undoubtedly sent him, and everyone else, out on pursuit, especially as he had ignored every request for a comm. link. But if the glitch had just let him explain!

Eventually, the silver sports car arrived at the point where he would have to transform into biped mode and he put the thought of Ratchet to the back of his processor. Here the trees and vegetation were extremely dense and as the Autobots were under strict instructions not to destroy any of the vegetation, he could not create a clear pathway for his vehicle mode however, he could get through by pede. Here many of the trees even towered far above him, having had the freedom to grow without the interference of humans trimming them back in order to control their growth.

Before entering the wooded area, the front liner stopped for a moment to sweep his optics across the landscape behind him until they rested on the stream of lights that indicated that Autobots and soldiers alike drove down the runway towards him.

"Slag" he muttered. "I'd best get a move on"

Although determined to get out of here as quickly as possible, he still picked his way carefully through organic growth, minding the trees but minding less so about his paintwork as he had more important things on his processor.

Impatience crept in as the going seemed slower than usual. 'There must be a quicker way' he thought and pausing from his trek, he wondered if he should revert to his protoform in order to transform into his travel pod mode. He could then launch himself off the island and cover more ground but apart from the fact that he still needed to locate Sunstreaker, he knew from his entry to Earth that he could not guarantee that he would end up where he intended to.

Right now his priority was to locate his twin, after that, well then he would decide what to do next. Continuing his trudge through the woodland he sent a spark pulse to Sunstreaker. So far he had been unable to communicate with him so for now, he would have to settle for sending spark pulses in order to reassure his brother that he was coming for him.

Emerging at the other side of the wooded area, he took a moment to cycle fresh air through his vents and looking out over the ocean stretched in front of him, he vocalised into the depth of the night, "Sunstreaker is out there somewhere."

The front liner still had another two miles left to travel as he wanted to get as close to the edge of the island as possible. The first half of this final trek would continue by pede, as although the vegetation grew close to the ground, it was still too thick for his low vehicle form.

Sensing his pursuers were nearing, he started to sprint across the spread of ground ahead of him, optics constantly scanning for debris to be avoided. His long limbs, accompanied by his athletic speed allowed him to cover the distance quickly, jumping obstacles along the way.

As soon as he could, Sides transformed into his Corvette form and pushed his speed. As he careered along, he skirted around a few stray vegetation bushes and he mused to himself, he knew exactly what Sunny would say to him when they met, "What pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now Sides?"

So engrossed in his thoughts, Sideswipe did not realise that he was nearing the edge of the solid ground and just when it was almost too late, he transformed out of vehicle mode. Landing low, his sliding pedes sent a few shards of rock skittering down the small rocky descent that led into the coral reef below him. Taking deep vents in order to steady his frame he composed himself and slowly straightened up, taking a step or two backwards to a safer spot. He knew the danger that the reef would bring to him if he had ended up in the water and he preferred his chances against the Decepticons over the beautiful but deadly abyss below him.

The front liner calculated that it would not be too long before the others caught up with him and as he stood looking out over the rolling ocean, he sent several spark pulses into the darkness and waited for a response. None came so Sides repeated it, but again, there was no response.

Panic started to rise inside of Sideswipe, why was Sunstreaker not responding? He knew he was out there, he had not imagined the spark pulse he received, or had he?

The front liner looked outwards with a frown. Surely he had not imagined the connection. These pulses were different to any others he would have, to feel one, okay he accepted that as he could be willing it to happen so much so that it would be easy to imagine that it did happen but to have received a second one, it only confirmed his belief that Sunny had arrived.

He felt his twin was still on-line, that much he could tell but what if something had happened once he had landed. Panic gripped Sideswipe, he had to make contact! The others were not long behind and if they did not believe him, they would only force him to return to HQ.

Sideswipe illuminated his homing beacon while sending another spark pulse. Deciding that this was not enough he threw his side of the bond wide open and he screamed just one word, both out loud into the darkness and privately through the bond.

_:."SUNSTREAKER!".:_

* * *

Sunstreaker, his protoform veiled by the darkness that shrouded this part of the planet, had received a response after he sent the second pulse. Now his spark danced with a desire that was contained inside the formidable looking frame, along with relief that he was a step closer to being reunited with his twin.

The separation had taken its toll on the mech, he had searched for so long and having not being able to communicate after…well, he was not going to dwell on that for now as he would only have to go through it all again later, but his inability to communicate had left him more alone than he had ever been before.

Relieved that he received a response from his twin, tiredness wracked his frame. He needed to find shelter and recharge. Making his way across the small sandy cove, he scanned the rock face that hemmed him in, searching for somewhere he could hide away whilst restoring a little energy through recharge.

Tucked away to the left of him was a small cave mouth, accessible by a few rocky steps. It looked small from where he stood but he judged that he should fit through it. Making his way towards the haven, he grumbled as the dry sand was dispersed with each step. So far on this planet he had been knocked off course, immersed in water with a saline type substance in and now tiny sand particles were sticking to his wet protoform, not to mention getting into his lower joints. Growling to himself he thought, 'this slag had better be worth it!'

Standing outside the cave opening, adjusting his optics to night vision, he peered in. The cavity inside was much larger than the opening would have you think and relieved that he would have room inside to stand he made his way in.

The only light came from his optics and as he looked around, the light he cast caused the crystallised lining to the walls of the cavern to shimmer. The iridescent reflections danced across the walls with his optic movements, mesmerising the mech. Finally snapping himself out of his trance and confident that he was alone in here, he immediately settled down to recharge. His tanks roiled slightly at their emptiness but he would have to ignore that for now.

As his processors slowly shut down one by one and his tanks continued to rumble, thoughts of his search that led him here darted through his main processor.

_Energon had been scarce during his voyage and he had to make do with whatever supply of energy a planet could offer him. Sometimes the inhabitants of a new planet welcomed him, offering him shelter and fuel before bidding him luck with his search when he was ready to leave. Other times he had had to hide and scavenge like a thief, taking what did not belong to him, like a Decepticon._

_Those times were the hardest but the thought of being reunited with his Sides is what kept him going, kept him pushing through the desolation that would wrap around him as he travelled through the vast dark space, searching. Just as he would start feeling that his attempts to find his twin may be futile, he would receive news from the aliens that welcomed him that another being, such as himself, had wandered by some time ago, searching for someone that he had lost. Although these creatures could not remember the name of the being sought, Sunstreaker knew it was Sideswipe and his hopes were raised once more._

_Then, after stellar-cycles of searching, the wandering Cybertronian finally found what he was looking for. A bright light blazed through the darkness, illuminating the area around it, the Autobot insignia immediately recognisable. There was no evidence that this beam of light drawing him in was from Sideswipe and if it wasn't, at least he would find his way to some of his own kin. But deep in his spark he knew that his brother sent that beacon, calling out to him across the vast distance._

_Locking on to the coordinates that the beam came from, Sunstreaker embarked on what he hoped was his final trip. Apart from the reports from various planets of someone searching for another, this was the first piece of evidence that there were still other Autobots out there._

_Not long after the beacon had been detected, the light disappeared but this had not bothered the wandering Cybertronian as he already knew his destination. What he had not accounted for though, was the strong magnetic field that this planet possessed. Many planets he had visited had an outer field of some sorts but mostly he had to just hang on in there, concentrating all his efforts on remaining on his path and the force was easily overcome. But this planet was different, the energy was much stronger than he had ever experienced before and it took all his might to hold himself tight and remain in his pod form. He knew that he was heading off course and he hoped that it was not too far from where he wanted to be._

_It was painful too, as he broke through the alien atmosphere, heat seared through him like no other. He knew that it should not last long but it threatened to take over his sensors. Just as he thought he would succumb to the pain the air around him changed, cooling him slightly but before he had chance to take anything else in, he crashed into…'what the pit?' he thought, as the sea water doused the fire that raged from his form._

_With the speed that he had entered the planets airspace at, he did not immediately stop as his heavy weight impacted with the soft sandy bed, forcing him forward a nautical mile or two closer to the dry land and causing a small tidal wave to hit the coast line ahead of him._

_As metal that was grossly over heated, cooled, the surrounding water bubbled and hissed. The relief of the soothing water was welcomed but he could not revel in it so activating his transformation protocol, he uncurled himself from the tight ball he had held himself in for far too long._

_As his frame became taller, the water became shallower, exposing him to the cool night air which sent a shiver through his form. He needed to get under cover. The Cybertronian protoform was rarely exposed outside of Cybertron and although could withstand battle, it was not meant to take such severe changes in temperature. Travelling in their pod forms was only used when there was no other means of transport available to them and Sunstreaker had put his frame through some gruelling times._

_When travelling in this manner, whenever possible they would immediately source a alternative mode suitable for their format, providing them the much needed protection that they required but Sunny needed to contact his twin so for now, that could wait._

_Wading out of the heavy sea water the front liner stepped onto the dry shore, scanning his optics over the rocky scene in front of him then at the stars above him, trying to get his bearings. Once he had recorded this information, he accessed the coordinates of the point of origin for where the beacon came from and created a schematic._

_Turning around to face the ocean, he knew that out there he would find Sideswipe. He had no idea how he was going to get out there as with non-existent energon reserves, it would be unlikely he would be able to use his travel pod form again until he could refuel. All this water was not going to help either; he had never seen so much water but somehow out there was where he had to get to._

_Standing proud, Sunstreaker pushed a spark pulse out into the obscurity. He shuttered his optics and prayed in silence that Sideswipe was listening. He waited a moment or two and when he did not receive a response, he repeated the pulse. This time it was returned and relief flooded the tired Autobot. Now that he had found Sides, he was finally home and once reunited with his twin, they could embark on the search to find their lover._

As that last thought filtered through his processor, Sunstreaker finally succumbed to recharge with the hope of seeing loved ones soon.

* * *

**A/N:** As this story has already been completed for Livejournal, chapter 2 is ready and waiting for me to reformat it for here, so will be up in a day or two.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Second and final chapter for this one.

Warnings: Romantic Pairings. This chapter contains mild innuendo. I could not resist Ironhide's discomfort with Sideswipe's remarks and Optimus brushing on the subject of mechs having physical relationships and telling the humans but I promise, there is nothing heavy, just a bit of humour, I hope. ^^

I really dilslike the publishing docs on here sometimes. It does not like :. as the page seems to reformat itself and decides to cut the beginning of any sentences begining :. I have gone through this and I think I have got everythingh but I apologise if something has slipped through.

**Disclaimer: **This is a piece of fiction. No harm was intended in the creation of this work. All rights belong to the original creators.

* * *

**Chapter 2/2**

_/ Comm. Link / _

_ :. Twin bond .:_

* * *

A convoy of Autobots transporting human soldiers hurtled up the runway that stretched ahead of them. It would only take them a short distance across the island but they had not left too long after Sideswipe so they should not be too far behind him. Although when the silver mech was in his Corvette mode, there were no other vehicles here that could match his speed.

Both Optimus and Ratchet alike prayed to Primus that Sides had not decided to transform into pod mode otherwise the only way they could pursue him, would be to do the same. But they could all be separated and out here in the middle of the ocean, it would not be so easy to come back together, not like it had been when they landed on Earth a little over two years ago.

Leaving the runway they followed the same route that Sideswipe would have used, Ratchet leading the way as he had travelled this path many times himself. There was idle shared comm. link chit chat amongst the Autobots as they travelled, however Optimus noticed that Ratchet had not said a word since they left the hanger.

Closing the shared link, the Prime opened a private link to his friend. _/ Ratchet, are you okay? /_

The medic remained silent for a moment before answering. _/ I'm fine! /_

Optimus could feel that he was not being truthful. _/ Ratchet, I know that is not true, I know that you are worried… /_

_/ Of course I am worried! /_ Ratchet interrupted. _/ If that glitch is stupid enough to leave the island, I fear we may lose him. /_

Yes, it is plausible that Sideswipe could be blinded enough to do something as perilous as try to leave the island by any means other than by the cargo planes, after all, he spent a life time launching himself into battle situations without thinking things through, preferring to get involved with the melee of the battle rather than stand back and allow his weapons to do the talking. But both Optimus and Ratchet knew that Sideswipe did have some sense up there in his helm and although he would do anything to get his twin back, the fearless front liner knew when the odds were totally against him.

With this thought in mind, the Prime concluded that something else was bothering Ratchet and he could guess what it was. _/ Would I be correct in assuming that it is Sunstreaker that is currently weighing more heavily on your processor? /_

Silence came back over the comm. and the CMO accelerated away, putting a little distance between them.

Under normal circumstances, the Prime would have quietly chuckled at this and left his old friend in peace to calm down, but now was not the time for either action. Increasing the power to his engine, the giant red and blue arctic pulled close behind the smaller rescue hummer.

_/ Optimus, I am fine, now can we please… /_

This time it was the turn of the CO to interrupt and deciding to use the leader/subordinate relationship instead of their old friendship, he sternly informed the medic, _/ I need to know that you are okay to continue here Ratchet or if I should send you back to HQ! /_ He heard a pause in the rev of Ratchet's engine, then letting the side that cared for his friend back out, he gently added _/ What harm will it do you to tell me? Better out than in. /_

Ratchet vented, they would need to transform into biped mode in a few minutes so he might as well get this over with now.

_/ Optimus, I really daren't hope but what if Sideswipe is right? What if Sunstreaker is here? We haven't established what set off the warning system yet. /_

The commander felt for Ratchet. He had hidden the hurt of losing the twins so well, continuing to carry out his duties without hesitation and helping keep charge of the sometimes wayward Autobots. Then when Sideswipe landed on Earth not long after the battle at Mission City, one could not help but notice the elation that the medic worked so hard to cover as they had just lost Jazz and 'bots were feeling raw. Also it had not seemed right to Ratchet to have only one of the twins back in their midst.

Optimus felt guilty about the ban on physical relationships that he imposed on his mechs for now, not wanting to offend their human friends but in hindsight, in the light of the situation with the twins, he should have allowed Ratchet and Sideswipe to reaffirm their relationship. He knew that they were not bonded but they had been as good as and he was sure that had missions and the war not constantly gotten in their way, they probably would have been bonded by now. But instead, they had to hide their feelings and sneak about, stealing glances and touches.

As grateful as he was to his allies for granting he and his Autobots a place to call home, it maddened the Prime that he had allowed himself to pander to the humans rather than take care of the needs of his own troops. Well, after this he was going to change that. He would have a talk to Lennox and Epps, explain that as a race they too have the need and desire to enjoy certain physical activities and for them not take part in such activities was wholly unnatural for them. Not to mention the comfort it had given individuals over the millennia when all they had to greet them solar-cycle after solar-cycle was another battle, another flood of lost lives. Maybe when they relocated to Washington the base would be large enough to allow mechs to have their own quarters and as far as he was concerned, what his mechs got up to in those quarters was quite frankly nobody else's business!

Turning his attention back to Ratchet he finally answered. _/ I honestly do not know what to expect Ratchet. As we did not speak with Sideswipe we do not know what the basis of his conclusion is so we can only hope that the warning alarm was in fact activated by Sunstreaker. /_ The Prime knew that this was not what truly plagued his friend but with the woodland fast approaching, he had no time left to address the problem.

Once the soldiers had climbed out of their transport, the vehicles in the convoy transformed to reveal the majestic forms they concealed. Entering the dense vegetation, one of Ratchets silent prayers were answered as a beam of light projected from the other side of the woods, signalling the fact that Sideswipe was still on the Island. The homing beacon was accompanied by a single designation that was shouted out into the dead of the night, echoing across over the trees.

_"SUNSTREAKER!"_

* * *

Cocooned in his cavern, and deep in a much needed recharge, it took a while for Sunstreaker to feel the spark pulses being sent to him but something in the last one grabbed his sub-conscious and he woke from recharge with a start. With a lack of energon stopping his internal heating system from working, he shivered uncontrollably, so much so that he was unable to respond to the spark pulse that his twin sent.

Raising himself to his pedes, he rubbed his upper arms in an attempt to warm his metallic skin. He wondered if he should recharge in his pod mode as at least the parts more vulnerable to the cold would be protected but then he himself would be vulnerable and he was yet to discover what planet he was on, along with who the inhabitants were.

Shaking the fuzz of recharge from his helm, he checked his chronometer; he had been recharging for no time at all so what the slag had disturbed him! As his processors cleared he recalled a distant spark pulse. Distant as his processors were off-line at the time but he had felt something else, something stronger which had forced his processors back on-line.

Tentatively, the Autobot moved to the cave entrance, scanning the area outside to ensure he was still alone. Once his scans reported that there were no other life forms in the vicinity he stepped out from the protective cover of the cave.

In his protoform, a complete contrast to his usual colour of choice for his armour, he was a shadow moving across the darkness and as he stepped from behind the cliff that concealed the cove and its cavern, he saw the brilliant light that impaled the darkness from afar. Apart from the lapping of the waves on the shore in front of him, he could not hear anything else yet the echoes of a sound reverberated in his helm. Sunstreaker shuttered his optics in order to try and concentrate on the sound and snapping them back open, he realised what it was.

Unable to activate his own homing beacon because of his depleted energon levels, the shared bond was his only chance of being found and after realising that the sound he heard was of Sideswipe calling out to him, trying to break down the barrier, the front liner opened the bond that had been empty for far too long.

Once the connection was made, he was overwhelmed by the feelings that hurtled across the bond at him and from him, longing, love, fear, so many stories, jumbled, jostling to be heard. As the different emotions fought to be felt, the sensation almost floored the mech but he held his ground, waiting for the calm.

Sunstreaker eventually managed to narrow the bond slightly, clamping down on some of his emotions and memories, stuff he would not be able to keep hidden from Sideswipe but he was not ready to share now, he needed to be there when Sides felt this.

As the flow calmed down, Sunstreaker felt the raw presence of his twin, stripped bare and searching for him. For the first time in stellar-cycles, Sunstreaker heard his Sideswipes voice inside his helm.

_:. S…Sunny, you really there? .:_

_:. Yeah Sides, I'm really here! .:_ Sunstreaker felt relief flood over the bond followed by unwavering love, mirroring his own thoughts and feelings. It was something that in his darkest moments, he thought he would never feel again but he had refused to give in. _:. So, what pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now Sides? I've almost rusted my diodes off in the water here and now my seams are all clogged up! .:_

A chuckle came through the bond.

_:. Sides .:_

_:. Yeah? .: _

_:. Get yer glitched aft here and get me from wherever it is I am and bring me some energon, I'll be in stasis before the end of the next solar-cycle! .:_

Sideswipe's glee at being reunited with his twin bubbled through. _:. Send me co-ordinates and N.E.S.T will send a carrier plane to you. .:_

Sunstreaker silently questioned what N.E.S.T was but he was too tired and elated to really care. For a moment, could tell that Sideswipe attention was no longer on him, as though distracted but then he came back to him.

_:. The others are here now Sunny, we'll be with you soon. .:_

The stranded mech had already started making his way back to the cave he had occupied; he really needed to get a bit more recharge, a pit of a lot more recharge. Curling in on himself on the rough floor, he cycled down most of his processors, leaving his audial receptors on-line so that he could hear his rescuers approach.

* * *

When Sideswipe felt his twins' end of the bond open, euphoria exploded through his frame. He was here. He really was here and all the worry that had shrouded the usually outgoing mech lifted, making his frame feel lighter in an instant. Having had the connection closed for so long, the silver mech lost control of what he sent across, as if were offloading the pent up feelings that he had been carrying around, waiting to be bestowed on his other half.

Finally the flow of emotion calmed down and Sideswipe relished the feel of his twin. He had missed him beyond comprehension but until now, now that he could feel him, he still had not fully appreciated how much he had missed him. Their spark was one of the same and to be apart for so long had been a strain on it, not that Sideswipe would ever admit that but Ratchet had understood the toll the separation would be taking on the silver warrior and always, his lover did what he could to help him.

Although he could feel him, Sideswipe could still hardly believe in his presence. A small fear knotted in his tank as silent words formed across the bond, a fear that he would not receive the answer he sought. _:. S…Sunny, you really there?.:_

_:. Yes sides, I'm really here. .: _

Sides could not reign in the relief that engulfed him and it shot through the bond. As soon as he could compose himself he pushed all of his love over. All the love he had been waiting to share and Sunstreaker absorbed it all.

After a moment, a small irritation spiked back at Sideswipe as Sunstreaker asked, _ , what pit forsaken planet have you dragged me to now Sides? I've almost rusted my diodes off in the water here and now my seams are all clogged up!.:_

A smile that was only ever reserved for the two mechs in his life, spread across silver face plates and Sideswipe chuckled. 'That's my Sunny!' he thought. As the chuckle subsided, Sunstreakers voice floated back to him.

_ :. Sides .:_

_ :. Yeah? .: _

_ :. Get yer glitched aft here and get me from wherever it is I am and bring me some energon, I'll be in stasis before the end of the next solar-cycle. .:_

Glee surged through the front liner, it would not be long before they were finally reunited and that moment could not come quick enough. _:. Send__ me co-ordinates…_ .: he instructed, _:. and N.E.S.T will send a carrier plane to you. .:_

So caught up in his elation, Sideswipe had not heard his fellow Autobots arrive at his destination and it was only as they transformed into biped mode that he realised that he had company. With the co-ordinates now filed in his processor, he turned to face the waiting group. He was sure that he was about to have his aft chewed off but right now he could not have cared less.

Loathed to break away from his twin, he started counting the moments before he would see him. _ :. The others are here now Sunny, we'll be with you soon .:_

It was Ratchet that Sideswipe turned to first, he still felt guilty for disobeying an order from the CMO and he marginally shrank back as Ratchet's optics bore into him.

As they stared at each other, Ratchet opened a private link between them. His relief that Sides had not left the Island along with his desire to know if what he hoped for was true, was masked by the ire that come across the comm. link. _/ You disobeyed an order Sideswipe! /_

Sideswipe maintained optic contact. _/ For good reason. /_

Ratchet's frame twitched ever so slightly but Sideswipe did not miss it. He, and his twin, knew Ratchets frame language better than anyone else and he had to put his lover out of his hidden misery. _/ He's here Ratchet. He's stranded out there and I've his co-ordinates. He needs fuel urgently._ /

The soldiers that stood small at the feet of the giant beings wondered why nothing was happening and Major Lennox broke the silence. "Can someone please tell me why we are just standing here?"

The medic silently nodded in acknowledgement to Sideswipes last statement and finally pulling his optics away from those that stared intently at him, he addressed the group.

His vocaliser was a lot steadier than he was feeling as it had been much longer for him than Sideswipe since he last saw the younger twin. Sides and Sunny had been sent to Tyger Pax together with Bumblebee and a few other Autobots whilst he himself was already away from their command base. It was unknown as to how long the small group would be out there but Megatron cut their stay short, destroying everything in his path to get his servos on the Allspark.

By the time Ratchet arrived there with the rescue party, the twins were already missing, assumed captured and they did not have the immediate resources to send out a search party. The solar-cycle Ratchet realised he lost the twins, his spark broke but he learnt to live with his pain, it was his reminder that even in the midst of this Primus forsaken war, he had loved and in turn had been loved back. It wasn't until Sideswipe had arrived on Earth that the medic discovered that he had still been on the planet when they left, the Decepticon seekers for some reason had dumped his off-line frame many mega-miles away from the Autobot hide out.

Sides had been separated from his twin early in their battle so had no idea if Sunstreaker had been captured or if he had embarked on his own search for the other half of his spark, what he did know was that Sunstreaker was still alive but he had lost their connection. Ratchet had learnt that Sides travelled from planet to planet searching for his twin, entering and leaving galaxies until he stumbled across the Earth based Autobots.

The medic, partly out of his own joy at having at least one of his loves back by his side, persuaded him to stay with them, convincing him that wondering around aimlessly would not garner any results and for a while, Sideswipe was torn between his lover and his brother, however Ratchet always knew that eventually Sideswipe would resume his search and as much as the thought of losing him all over again pained him, he could not blame him if he left. But now he would not have to go.

"It appears that Sunstreaker is indeed on Earth. Sideswipe has his co-ordinates and I suggest that we get to him as soon as possible before he goes into stasis from lack of fuel."

The Prime's optics shone with relief, as they always did when one of his Autobots were returned to him safely. Turning to Lennox, he made to speak but the Major had already started throwing orders to his troops. As far as he was concerned, the rescue of the mech went without saying, even before he obtained the go ahead from his superiors.

"We return to the base immediately." Addressing one of his Captains he instructed, "Graham, when we get back ensure that Ratchet has access to whatever fuel he needs!" Then turning to the Air Force sergeant, "Epps, we need the Boeings on standby stat!"

A few other commands were issued before the leader of the group of humans turned to Sideswipe. "Sideswipe, we're bringing your brother home." Then holding a data pad up to the silver mech he instructed, "Download the coordinates into this and we will see where he is."

Sideswipe moved towards the small being and knelt down. Flexing one of his wrist-joints, a small cover slid back and he extended the cable that was tightly coiled there and with his other servo, he fitted it to the port of the data-pad. As the coordinates transferred, they translated from Cybertronian to figures and symbols the humans could understand.

With the information locked in, Sideswipe disconnected his data cable from the port and retracted it. Lennox tapped at the touch screen and their location became visible on the screen before the image panned out, showing the expanse of the ocean and then finally an end point, Sunstreakers location and their destination.

* * *

All troops had now returned to HQ and Lennox had already informed General Morshower of their intentions. As always, the General trusted the judgement of his Major and he would take care of all the necessary arrangements with the government of the island they were heading to.

Turning to Optimus, Major Lennox relayed their plans to him. "Sunstreaker appears to be on the island of Gan and as luck would have it, the island has an airport. We'll take two carrier planes and split into two groups. The first craft will carry you, Ironhide, Ratchet and Sideswipe along with myself, Epps and a few other soldiers. We'll alight from the craft to land in this cove as it should give us cover. The second craft will carry the rest of the Autobots along with a larger crew of soldiers on to the airport. This is for back up should any Decepticons also be aware of our visitor. Once we have located Sunstreaker we will meet both planes at the airport and fly straight back here."

The Prime nodded his helm in agreement. "We wait your instructions Major and I thank you for doing this so swiftly."

"No problem big guy. The sooner we get him back here, the better."

Now the plans were in place all that was left was for the Autobots and humans alike to take their places in their respective transport.

All through the preparations Sideswipe fidgeted, unable to concentrate on anything other than sending pulses through the twin bond, confirming to himself each time that Sunny was here and he had not imagined it all. Ratchet however maintained his mask, grouching at anyone that got in his way but inside his tanks churned at the prospect at being reunited with the missing twin again.

Truth be told, he was worried. Although his feelings towards the twins had never faltered dung the stellar-cycles that they were apart, he worried at the possibility the warriors feelings had. Shuttering his optics, he hoped that that this was not the case but he was well aware that if Sunstreaker did not wish to resume their relationship that he would lose Sideswipe too.

Shaking his helm to clear his processor he berated himself for worrying about something before it had happened. For now he should just be happy that the lost Autobot was now found and could be reunited with them all.

Eventually everything was ready and all beings embarking on the recovery were called together for one final brief given by both Lennox and Optimus.

"Okay men, time to go now!" The Major instructed.

"Autobots, roll out!" The Prime intoned.

* * *

The plane journey seemed to take forever and even in his vehicle mode, Ratchet could detect Sideswipe fidgeting next to him.

_/ Sides will you stop that! /_

_/ What? /_ For once his innocence was not feigned.

_/ You know what! /_

Sideswipe took a moment to think. _/ No, I don't know what. I'm not doing anything! /_

Ratchet stopped himself from growling, intoning, _/ You're fidgeting. I can hear your transformation gears rattling and squeaking. /_

Sideswipe stilled out of indignity, which surprised him as he did not realise he was moving enough to be able to still. _/ I'll have you know that my gears do not rattle or squeak. I'm a picture of health! /_

Snorting, Ratchet mused, 'Dear Primus, for the humans who have noticed Sideswipe's vanity and bravado, wait until they meet his twin! They won't know what hit them.' The medic kept his thoughts to himself. Although he would continuously dilate his optics in annoyance at the twins' vanity, he never really minded, after all, he had been envied by many Cybertronians over the stellar-cycles for having the sought after but elusive mechs on his arms.

The medic decided to keep the subject going, believing it would give the younger mech, and himself, something else to think about. _/ Well I heard a rattle…and a squeak or two. /_

Sideswipe bounced his form on his wheels, listening for the so called rattle and squeaks. _/ Nope, don't hear anything. /_

_/ It's definitely there. I think you, I and a can of oil will be having an appointment in the med bay once I have seen to Sunstreaker! /_

The Corvette sniggered through the comm. link. _/ I was kinda planning on a med bay appointment, with Sunny in tow of course. /_

Ratchets plating instantly started heating, something that was not missed by Ironhide who was stationed beside him. Opening his own link to the medic and the warrior, he growled, _/ Wha'ever ye two are sayin' to each other, can ye wait 'til ye're alone. I don' need tah know when Sides is workin' ye up Ratch. /_

A combination of a chuckle and an embarrassed grumble came from Sides and Ratchet.

_/ Ah. Don't be jealous 'Hide. /_ Sideswipe mocked. _/ Ask nicely and we might invite you to join in. /_

This time Ironhide's plating heated though not for the same reason as Ratchets, though saying that, had the twins not been spoken for by the medic, there was a time he would have taken them up on that offer. Cooling fans kicked in before he had chance to override them, broadcasting his embarrassment.

Now Optimus joined the link. _/ What's going on? /_

Unable to shake his helm, Ironhide vented. _/ Don' ask Prime, jus' don' ask! /_

Suddenly the journey was nearly over and Lennox was giving the command for everyone to parachute up and take their places. The four Autobots had had their chutes fitted during the flight so waited patiently for their cue.

Sideswipe, eager to let his brother know they were moments away, entered Sunstreakers helm. _:. We're here Sunny. Just look to the skies. .:_

The cargo doors of the Boeing C-17A Globemaster III plane opened, beckoning for the occupants within its bowel to leave its sanctuary. Dawn was breaking and it would not be long before the shores here were bathed in light so they had to move quickly. Everyone had their instructions; the Autobots would jump first and the humans were to follow. That way there was no risk of an Autobot landing on the smaller beings.

Optimus exited the plane first, rolling out into the dimly lit skies, his vehicular form spinning once before he transformed into his biped form, activating his parachutes once all plates had finished sliding into place. Ratchet followed suite, manoeuvring himself so that he would not land too close to his Prime. Next to come was Sideswipe, although he was the lightest of the four, his frame was more aerodynamic in both root and vehicle mode so his descent before opening his 'chute, was much quicker. Finally Ironhide brought up the rear before the humans followed in their wake.

As the ground careered towards the four mechs, they initiated their transformation sequences again, their wheels buffering their frames from the impact with the ground.

Sideswipe was the first to land, his tyres scrabbling to take purchase on the dry sand. Fishtailing, he sent sand flailing around his wheels whilst he fought to gain control. Optimus came next, his heavier frame slightly embedding his wheels into the loose particles, allowing a slightly more dignified landing. Ratchet and Ironhide hit the ground one immediately after the other, their deeply treaded tyres being better suited to the terrain allowing them to take control on impact.

By the time the human allies landed, four standing mechs stood in place of the vehicles and waited. Whilst the soldiers made their way to the the group of Autobots, Sideswipe called to his twin through the bond.

Weapons were swiftly raised by the humans when a slight noise was heard coming from the back of the cove, sights searching for the source of the sound. Before long a dark shadow emerged, its own weapons poised.

Lennox called out to the Autobot Prime, "Optimus, can you confirm this is your mech?"

"Major Lennox I confirm, this is Sunstreaker and I advise that you ask your men to lower their weapons"

"I request the same of your Autobot Optimus."

The Prime addressed his soldier in their native Cybertronian language that caused the humans to wince, meanwhile they maintained their positions. "Sunstreaker, you are amongst friends and I urge you to stand down."

After several moments, the weary Autobot deactivated his weapons.

Once all soldiers were at ease, Sideswipe finally moved towards his brother, bombarding him with data packets of information filling his twin in on the language the Autobots were using here and N.E.S.T, as for the rest, it could wait until later.

Sunstreaker welcomed the sight of his twin and ignoring the rest of the crowd, he took in his frame, his features. _:. __No Red? .:_

_ :. It just didn't seem right without you here to compliment it. .:_

Suddenly a blue light licked over the frame of the silver mech and as the dawn sun started to rise, nanites got to work and a metallic crimson bled over the silver surface, accentuating curves and lines, spreading until every line and crease had been touched by the colour change.

Once the colour transformation had finished, Sideswipe wordlessly sank in his alt form for his twin to study.

_:. Nice choice Sides! .:_ He intoned before scanning his brothers form.

_:. Thought you'd approve. .: _

With Sunstreakers own nanites getting to work, his protoform shifted shape as they mimicked what they had recorded, creating realistic looking fabrics that would represent the interior, forming shapes in all the right places so that the form worked perfectly in both biped and alt. mode. Once his frame had taken shape, the crimson colour his nanites had naturally copied, became a burnished gold which even under the early morning half-light, was a beautiful sight.

These transformations always had the human allies gawping in awe, no matter how many times they witnessed it and Optimus looked over at his two warriors proudly. Yes they were a servo-full but that was who they were and the Prime felt that it was a small price to pay to have their prowess on his team and in true front liner style, they risked their lives each and every time so that their fellow Autobots may have a chance. He also conceded when looking at the pair now, that they really were a sight to behold and for a moment, he envied his medic.

Ratchet watched the twins in silence, his spark beating wildly in his chest. Watching Sideswipe return to his usual crimson colour was a sight that brought hope to the medics spark, hope that all would be as it should be. As the twins stood opposite each other Ratchet's spark rejoiced at seeing them together again. Regardless of his concerne that Sunny may not still want him, he loved these too enough to know that they needed to be together, no matter what and if they made him part of that partnership, then he truly would be the luckiest mech alive.

Sideswipe had returned to his pedes and stood a short distance from his brother, his optics finally telling him that he was here. So many emotions flowed through the twin bond as their sparks, finally reunited, reached out for each other.

Sunstreaker glanced over Sideswipes shoulder to see Ratchet stood a little further behind him, observing him. He spark raced when he realised he was here, on this planet. :. You..._you didn't tell me he was here! .:_

Having been so caught up in his emotions when he discovered Sunstreaker had finally arrived, it had not crossed Sideswipe's processor to let Sunny know Ratchet was here too. Any guilt he felt for not thinking of letting his twin know that their lover was here was quickly swallowed up in the joy that flowed back at him.

Sunstreaker's time had been arduous to say the least. He had in fact been a prisoner of war but had eventually escaped, and barely took time to rest as he searched for Sideswipe, his spark leading him unknowingly in the wake of his other half. Throughout that time, he would never have believed for a nano-second that Ratchet would be there waiting for him too.

Ratchet wavered as he stood back, unsure what to do until Sunstreaker, having detected their personal frequencies, opened a comm. link between the three of them. _/ What are you mechs waiting for? /_

Hesitating no longer, the older mech approached Sideswipe and the now crimson Autobot gripped the medic's servo as they both closed in on the golden twin.

There were a few glances amongst the human soldiers as they noticed the gesture. Sure they had seen these beings grab another's servo in assistance but to actually _hold_ each other's servos in this manner, well it was slightly amusing to say the least.

The moment the three mechs came together, they wrapped their arms around each other, helms meeting as their individual EM fields meshed together, enveloping them.

As the trio became lost in their own little world, Optimus watched the bemused faces of his allies.

"Umm…" Lennox started, "Is this some sort of…Cybertronian greeting?"

Ironhide gave a chuckle as the Prime gestured for the Major and the Master Sargent to separate from the group. "I think we need to talk!"

Dropping down on a knee-joint and lowering his vocaliser, Optimus informed them, "Major, Sargent. What you see here is not a Cybertronian greeting but three lovers reunited."

Epps made no attempt to cover his spluttered mirth, Lennox was a little more discreet.

"Lovers? The twins and Ratchet…a threesome!…You mean you have relationships?…How?…In what way?…How?" Epps was not sure what he wanted to know first.

"They have been lovers for several millennia but when Sideswipe arrived on earth, I asked them to refrain from rekindling their relationship, I asked all mechs to refrain from outwardly embarking on any relationships and interfacing of any kind out of respect for you."

"Interfacing?" Lennox queried.

"Aw come on Lennox, I think you can guess what_ interfacing_ is. What I wanna know is, how?" a devious chuckle followed the question.

The Autobot leader rubbed a servo over his face. "I don't believe that this is the place to discuss this so I think you should both accompany me on our drive to the Airport and I will discuss some of this a little further."

The sunlight that finally bathed the cove temporarily put pay to the conversation. They needed to get themselves on the road before anyone saw the giant alien beings. Commanding the attention of his men, Major Lennox instructed them to get going, the Prime issuing the same instruction to his mechs.

* * *

Whilst Optimus filled the two soldiers in on the nature of the relationship between Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, the trio of mechs held onto each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go.

Ratchet was well aware of the organic eyes watching them, no doubt wondering what they were doing but he ignored their stares. He had waited for too long for this to be coy about things now. His plating heated as his frame pressed against the twins, his twins, and he allowed the warmth the spread through his frame.

The twins were responding in pretty much the same manner and it was only because there was an obvious audience that servo's had not already started wandering, that and Ratchets warning of the Prims embargo.

Sunstreaker snarled in response. _/ If they think they can stop us… /_

The older and wiser of the three interrupted his golden lover before his rant escalated. He surprised himself how much he had missed Sunstreaker's ire but he did not want the mech getting off on the wrong pede with the humans.

_/ It won't be forever Sunny, it's just until…well until our hosts accept us for who we are._ / Even as he said the words himself he realised how ridiculous it was and he decided that maybe it was time that he had a word with their Prime and they set the record straight with their allies. However, all this aside, now was not the right time for any public displays of physical affection.

Sideswipe soothed his twin across the bond. If Smokescreen had been on the planet, there would have been a book going for how quickly something would annoy the fearsome warrior and Sideswipe decided that not even he would have guessed at this quickly.

Hearing the Primes command, the three clung onto each other for a moment longer before begrudgingly breaking their embrace.

Sideswipes optics dilated and darkened with intent as a devious smile crept across his lips. Through the comm. link he crooned. _/ Hey, what we worrying about, you and I my Sunshine, have an appointment with the resident medic. /_ Then targeting words at their lover he added, _/ For a full on physical I believe. /_

Ratchet replied with a smirk that could rival the twins. _/ And I suggest that you had better keep your appointment. /_

The sound of transformation sequences from Ironhide and Optimus was their signal to do the same themselves.

Sunstreaker, keeping the comm. link open so that he could maintain contact with Ratchet, privately conversed with Sideswipe through their bond. _ :. Remember what we talked about back on Tyger Pax? What we would do if we ever returned to Cybertron and back to Ratchet. .:_

_:. I've never forgotten Sunny. It was one of the few things that kept me company when I was alone. .: _

Sideswipe recalled coming back on-line to find he was alone on Tyger Pax. All that had happened after Sideswipe was separated from the others, the crimson mech was oblivious to but he somehow knew Sunstreaker had not returned with the small and injured troop so he launched himself into space and his search. The only things that got Sideswipe through the dark solar-cycles were finding Sunstreaker and returning to Ratchet.

_ :. You and me both. .:_ Sunstreaker replied, his weariness flooding Sideswipe. _:. When I finally escaped the Decepticons I vowed that when I found you and in turn Ratchet, that I would never let us be parted again. Do you think he will go for it? .:_

Sides kept his fear of what his twin may have been through in check, he had time to deal with that instead, he sent a comforting pulse to his twin whilst he sought the medics EM field. The love that radiated from it was undeniable. _ :. Yeah .:_ he answered. _:.I think he would.:_

The twins mused for a moment. They had spent their entire lives bonded to each other, rarely anything escaping the notice of each other. All their fears and dreams were shared, each being a rock to the other. Although they did not know anything different, they never once wished that they were separate entities. Yes they were separate beings, they could think for themselves, their personalities differed, clashing and complimenting at the same time but never did they ever wish to live any other way.

The thought of asking another to share their spark with them was both daunting and elating. What they had was extremely special and they would protect it with their lives but they wanted Ratchet to be a part of that bond to. However, they knew there would be perils, that they would be putting their lover at risk. Every Autobot that knew them knew that if one of the pair were killed, the other would not survive; it was a natural part of their makeup, their split spark. Bonded mates faced the same danger, depending on the depth of their bond but they could survive. However, if Ratchet were to lose the two of them and if he were to love them as deeply as they believed he did, the spark break would no doubt kill him and as the twins were front liners of the bravest, if not sometimes most thoughtless calibre, every-solar cycle there was a risk that they would be killed.

Sideswipe broke the train of thought. _ :. Yes we've just come back from a ferocious battle but here we don't fight on the scale we used to. Apart from locating the odd stray Decepticon, we spend more time dealing with human war crimes than with our own war. I admit it is a little tiresome but if it gives us the freedom to share our lives with Ratchet, it'll all be worth it. .:_

Sunstreaker still had a lot to learn of what the Autobots had experienced here but he could not argue with that statement.

Ratchet interrupted their thoughts. _/ You two are being extremely quiet there and I know exactly what that means. You've barely said hello to each other, you can't already be plotting something. /_

A devious laughter came across the link. _/ Only what we are going to do with you once we get to the med bay. /_ Sideswipe's tone was full of promise.

The powerful ambulance engine revved loudly in response and moments later Ironhide tapped into the link again_. / Seriously mechs, do yer eveh stop? /_

Sunstreaker was put out by the invasion. _/ Well don't listen in Ironhide! /_

_/ I wasn't Sunstreaker, but I know a revved up engine when I hear one! /_

Sideswipe cut across before his brother made some rude retort._ / I told you, ask nicely and we might let you join in. /_

Ironhide kept the words on the tip of his glossa to himself, instead he told them _/ I'm pleased th' three o' yer are reunited, I really am, bu' there's a time an' a place! /_ and before any of them could respond, he cut out of the link.

_/ Since when did he care about discretion? /_ Sunstreaker enquired.

_/ Since Optimus put a ban on us getting jiggy, he's a big mech with a big frustration._ / Sideswipe sniggered.

_/ Sides! /_ Ratchet scolded.

Sunstreaker mused over his brother's words, not at his reasoning behind why Ironhide berated them but the word that Sides had used, one that he had spoken in another language as it definitely was not spoken in Cybertronian. Searching the data packet that Sideswipe had sent him on the language they used to converse with humans, he failed to find the word he was looking for.

Interrupting the talking to that the medic was currently giving to Sideswipe, Sunstreaker asked, _/ Jiggy? /_

The other two broke from their bickering. _/ Eh? /_

_/ You said after Optimus put a ban on us getting jiggy, what the scrap is that supposed to mean? Is it even a word in this primitive language we are to use because I can't find it? /_

_/ It's slang Sunny. Your twin does not seem to bother filtering data when using the internet to gather knowledge of Earths customs, history etc. He seems to download any old slag that amuses him. /_

Sides sent a mental image of some of the sites he had stored in his memory banks and Sunstreaker smirked. He was secretly glad to see his other half had maintained his annoying sense of humour.

Finally they arrived at Gan International Airport where the two Boeing carrier planes waited for the group. Taking their places in one of the planes, Sunstreaker's tiredness took over him again. He still had much refuelling and recharging to catch up on. As he allowed recharge to slowly envelope him, he mumbled to Sideswipe. _:. We'll talk to him when we land. .:_

_ :. We will Sunny, we will. .:_ The crimson twin replied and as Sunstreaker slipped into recharge, Sideswipe let his half of their spark embrace his twins half. He never wanted to lose this feeling again and he would do all that he could to maintain it. As for the Primes orders, neither twin shied away from ignoring orders when they felt they needed ignoring and Ratchet willing, they would offer their spark to him.

Silence filled the cramped interior of the plane as mechs and humans both thought about the long awaited reunion that had happened, causing them to think of their own relationships, or lack of them in some cases. Lennox and Epps then both mused along similar lines as they thought about how much more interesting things were about to get once the restriction that had been put on these giant sentient mechanical beings, was lifted.

**~Fin~**

* * *

**A/N** I hope you enjoyed reading XD

I had written the 'Jiggy' comment off the cuff and was not planning on leaving it in but I chuckled so much at the comment abour Ironhide, I just had t leave it.


End file.
